


Are You Suitably Prepared to Rumble?

by Geist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69, Ball Sucking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome F/F/M/M, Full Nelson, Human on Gem, Kissing, Miniskirt, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Spit Roast, Standing Sex, Tube Top, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, Wrestling Costumes, blowjob, gem anatomy, leotard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Peridot gets interested in wrestling. Amethyst wants her to be interested in a whole lot more.





	Are You Suitably Prepared to Rumble?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Peridot didn't really understand human notions like 'modesty' or 'appropriate clothing', but she was beginning to wish she did. She might have worn a coat or something. As it was, the outfit she had on was making her weirdly embarrassed, and she glanced around to make sure no one was watching. It was late: nobody was, but that did nothing to diminish her paranoia. 

Her outfit, as it happened, wasn't all that revealing. It was a simple leotard, dark green, to match her usual outfit. Sure, it was cut both high, to show off her slender hips, and low, to expose a little hint of the human-style breasts she'd added to her projected form, but by all accounts it was practically prudish. Particularly if you compared it to the costume - and the Gem wearing it - next to her. 

Peridot looked over at Amethyst. Amethyst completely understood the concept of modesty, and had decided she didn't want any. She wore, in dark purple, a tight tube top that was totally inadequate to the challenge of restraining her boobs, and a pair of booty-hugging hotpants that did more to accentuate than they did to conceal. The broad swell of her belly separated the two, dimpled in the middle by the ridiculous human birthing scar she emulated, an affectation that Peridot, despite the various other amendments she'd made to her form, had steadfastly refused to adopt.

They were dressed, in fact, for wrestling. Amethyst had shown Peridot some videos of burly humans throwing each other around a platform, hemmed in by ropes. Despite herself, she'd been intrigued. There was an art to it, in the holds and grapples, and she'd been dragged into the soap opera arguments and rivalries that justified the fights as surely as she would have been by an episode of Camp Pining Hearts. When, to confirm her suspicions, she'd asked Amethyst how real it all was, Amethyst laughed, said it was all completely real, and with a wink and a nudge explained how kayfabe worked. Peridot's fascination only grew. Finally, Amethyst had demonstrated a few of her moves, showing Peridot how she - or humans, at least, Gems had less to worry about - avoided injury. The sport of wrestling acquired a new fan. 

A few days later, Amethyst asked Peridot if she wanted to go to wrestling practice with her. Peridot had readily agreed. Now, in her skimpy costume, and without even the visor she usually used to separate herself from the world, she was apprehensive. But the Beach City sports hall was coming up ahead, and with it, the ring, with it, Amethyst's mysterious partners. 

"We can get in round back," Amethyst said. "You okay, Peri?" she asked. "Gettin' nervous?"

"I'm fine!" Peridot replied, not quite able to keep a slight squeak out of her voice. "Just thinking." 

"Cool, cool. You uh, make those changes I told you about?"

"Yes. Though I hardly see what they could possibly have to do with wrestling."

Amethyst waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. If nothing happens, it won't matter, if it does, you'll be glad you changed." 

"If what happens?" Peridot said, but before Amethyst could give her an answer, if she actually intended to, they rounded the bulk of the sports hall and arrived at its shabby rear entrance.

Amethyst pushed down the door’s fire bar, and with a protesting creak it swung open. Nervously, Peridot followed her into a dingy, ill-lit corridor. The door clanged shut behind them, and Amethyst strode on, Peridot trailing behind. They passed showers and dressing rooms, faded posters advertising ancient boxing matches. They came to a set of double doors, which Amethyst shoved open, leaving them to swing back of their own accord. Peridot slipped through after her, blinking. This place was comparatively brighter, the centre lit by a couple of spotlights shining down from the high gantries. They shone, in fact, on the wrestling ring, and Peridot realised they were in the main auditorium. Amethyst led her towards it, down an aisle flanked by legions of folding chairs.

The ring was occupied. Two huge humans, bulging with muscle and dressed in nothing more than a pair of shorts each tussled with one another. They grappled for dominance, shifting their grips and their footing, growling with effort until one of them slipped and fell into the grasp of the other. The victor grabbed his victim in a bone-crushing bear hug, lifted him, spun him around and brought him crashing down to the mat head first. The impact boomed around the hall, rattling the ring's ropes.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot exclaimed, her hands at her mouth. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine," said the guy who by all rights should have been in traction. He extricated himself from the other man's grasp, righted himself and waved. "Roddy here's a total pro. Hi, Amethyst. And you must be Peridot. I'm Michael."

The other guy stood up, came over and leaned on the ropes. "And I'm Rodrigo."

"Uh, hi," Peridot said. "So, how about that wrestling, huh?"

Michael, save for his much bulkier build, looked like your typical Beach City surfer: tanned, with shaggy sun-bleached brown hair. Even his shorts looked like they'd been swim trunks to start with, loose and printed with white silhouettes of palm trees on a navy background. Rodrigo was darker, his black, glossy hair cut more conservatively. His costume was a much tighter pair of bright red trunks.

"Don't mind Peri, she's kind of awkward meeting new people," said Amethyst.

"I am not awkward! I'm...reserved."

"You’re fine," Rodrigo said. "We don't bite."

"Hell no," said Michael. "Instant DQ if you do that."

"We grapple though."

"And throw."

"And slam."

"And do the Hang-Ten Rip-Curl Special." Michael mimed something that looked complicated and violent.

"And the Electro-Laser Encore. That's my finishing move," Rodrigo explained. "My character's the Electric Rockstar. I'm a robot from the future who came back in time to save rock and roll."

"And I'm the Surf Dude," said Michael. "Uh, honestly, when I got signed they said I needed a character and I wasn't really feeling imaginative."

"Aaaaanyway," said Rodrigo, clapping his hands together. The noise resounded around the hall. "You didn't come here to listen to our backstories, right Peridot? You came here to learn how to wrassle."

"Right," said Peridot. "I've seen it on TV, I'm sure I'll pick it up quickly enough."

Michael and Rodrigo chuckled tolerantly. 

"There's a lot more going on under the surface," Rodrigo said. "It's like a dance, only with sick-ass stunts and hitting people with chairs and stuff." He glanced at Amethyst. "Me and the Purple Puma here have a match next week, so we gotta go through our routine. I'll leave you in the capable hands of my buddy here."

Amethyst approached the ring, climbed up and rolled under the bottom rope. She fist-bumped Rodrigo, and they wandered away into a corner.

"So I was thinking you call me out for breaking your favourite guitar," Amethyst said, "then when you're working the crowd I come in from behind and hit you with one of the pieces."

"Cool, cool. Then how about I..."

That left Peridot with Michael. With some difficulty, the ring being almost as high as she was, she hauled herself up onto it and climbed over the bottom rope. Tried to. Her foot caught on it and she fell flat on her face with a thud.

"Easy there," Michael said. He crouched, offered her a hand. "Can't have you knocking yourself out before the match even starts."

"Don't worry," she said, looking up, a green blush on her face. "We Peridots are tougher than that." She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"So, Peri - you, uh, mind if I call you Peri?"

"My full designation is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Most humans don't seem able to remember that, so I guess Peri is fine."

"Right. So, you're like Amethyst, huh?"

"Of course not. Amethyst is a Quartz soldier, designed for security and front-line operations. I'm a Peridot. A technician, an analyst and a tactical planner." She snorted. "Why, you might as well compare a Spodumene to a Jeremejevite."

"Okay, sure, I get it. But you are a gem?"

"Well, yes."

"And you know humans are a bit less - let's say - sturdy, than you?"

"I am familiar with the brittleness and lack of resilience your forms display. I won't break you."

"Hah! Confidence. I like it. And that was almost good trash talk, too. C'mon, let's go through some basics."

Over the next half hour, Peridot mostly learnt how to fall. She'd assumed she already knew how, but there turned out to be a knack to it, like most everything else in wrestling. You spread yourself out, let the mat absorb the impact while, to the outside observer, you were being hurled down with catastrophic force.

"This'll help you make it look good," Michael said, "even if you don't have to worry about injury so much."

Peridot sat up, rubbing her back after her latest flop. "I still feel it, though," she grumbled.

"No pain, no gain. Though like, not all gain comes from pain. Pretty zen, huh?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"No biggie. Let's try some holds."

Another half hour passed. Peridot learned how to armlock, leglock, half nelson, full nelson, clawhold and crossface, and how to sell being on the receiving end of them. Her height compared to Michael's made some of them a bit tricky, but he had ways to compensate.

"Okay, you pretend to sock me in the gut," he said. Peridot balled up her fist, and he held up a placatory hand. "Wait, wait. Then I'll double over, and you grab me and put me in a headlock, okay?"

"Got it."

Peridot's strike was a little over-enthusiastic, and Michael's 'oof!' as he bent over was probably less fake than he wanted it to be. Quick as a striking cobra, or so she thought, Peridot whirled around him and wrapped his neck in her arm, while he struggled against her. He made an actual effort, but it was futile: even a tech gem like her had the advantage on a human. It was kind of thrilling, having such a big man wriggling in her grasp.

"Hey Amethyst!" she called, full of pride and excitement. "This is great! I'm so much stronger than this guy."

Rodrigo had Amethyst in a full nelson, his hands locked together at her neck, arms under her armpits, squishing her breasts together. She'd been lifted completely off the ground and was wriggling against him, synthesizing that salt water stuff the humans called 'sweat'. Why she even bothered, Peridot didn't know.

"That's great, Peri," Amethyst huffed. "But, uhh, go easy, yeah? Remember, it's about the show. Hah!" 

She slipped from Rodrigo's grip, grabbed his arm and whirled him around, smashing him into the ropes. While he played at being dazed, she climbed up, faced away from him and shoved her butt in his face. He gripped her thighs and tried to push her away, but didn't appear distressed in the slightest.

Peridot looked down at Michael. He was turning red.

"Oh. Heh, sorry," she said, letting him go. 

He straightened up, panting, and grinned. "You're getting good at this. Wanna try some more?"

"Yeah!"

They kept up their practice, experimenting with very basic throws, building up simple routines. Peridot found that her low centre of gravity gave her a real advantage when it came to tackling her opponent, while her small size let him pull off some very impressive displays of manhandling her. She got quite used to being lifted up and spun around. Michael put her strength to good use too, letting her lift him bodily over her head.

"Okay, drop me," he said. She did, and he went crashing expertly to the mat, just as he'd shown her. 

"Woo! And the great thing is with you, I don't have to fall that far. Way less bruises."

Despite her successes, Peridot was increasingly distracted by Amethyst and Rodrigo. Their wrestling style seemed to involve an awful lot of close contact and long, awkward holds. Rodrigo focussed far too much on her chest and rear, at the expense of weakening his grip, while she took every opportunity to press up against him, even when the move didn't call for it. 

Peridot shrugged, chalked it up to their style and turned back to her own practice.

"Y'know, we should put on a real match some time," Michael said, a while later. He was puffing after a particularly strenuous bout, while Peridot had the good grace to at least look a little tired. "You're a natural at this."

"Heh, thanks," she said. "I am pretty great."

"You just need a gimmick. Surfer Dude v. The Green...Meanie? Menace?"

"How about, uh, The SWEET COPROLITE WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING!?"

"Well, it - it's original, I guess."

"No, look!" Peridot tugged at Michael's arm, turning him to face the corner Amethyst and Rodrigo were practising in.

Amethyst had Rodrigo pinned, for a given definition of pinned. Splay legged, she sat on his stomach, and in an impressive display of flexibility leaned down and pressed her face to his. Their lips met, both of them making pleased little murmurs. Rodrigo combed Amethyst's long white hair with the fingers of one hand, while the other he clasped firmly to her butt, squeezing hard enough to indent her booty shorts and the flesh (or Gem projection thereof) beneath.

"Ohhhhh, right," Michael said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess Amethyst didn't warn you. Sometimes we get kinda distracted, when we practice with her. She's pretty uh, physical, y'know?"

"This is...this is 'six', right?" Peridot had skimmed a description of the human mating process. The details both fascinated and repelled her. Right now, for reasons she suspected had to do with the modifications she'd made to herself, she felt more of the former than the latter.

"Sex," Michael said, kindly. "Listen, if you're not comfortable, we can go somewhere else, give them their privacy."

"No!" Peridot almost yelped. "Uh, I mean they won't mind if we watch for a bit, right?"

Michael smiled. "I don't think they'll mind."

Amethyst uttered a lusty moan, and Rodrigo, face buried in the crook of her shoulder, gave a fearsome growl and slapped her arse, setting her cheeks jiggling, before the both of them locked lips again and rejoined a long, torrid clinch.

"Or notice, even."

After a subjective age, Amethyst and Rodrigo separated, panting. Amethyst's plump lips looked even more attractive (and why attractive? Peridot mused) glistening with her spittle and Rodrigo's. She stood, stretched, shameless of the wet spot (sweet stars, more moisture?) staining the front of her shorts. Brushing back her hair, she bent down and offered Rodrigo her hand. He took it, and the instant she had him on his feet, she shoved him back against the ropes.

With Rodrigo standing, Amethyst was just about at the level of his crotch. Licking her lips, she nuzzled his shorts, inhaling deeply, savouring whatever it was she smelled. Peridot had heard of certain vapours, used by off-colours and other misfits for recreational effect, that impeded the efficient functioning of a Gem's neurocircuitry. Amethyst, her one eye that wasn't covered by her hair half-lidded, looked like she was getting high in much the same way.

"Oh yeahhhh," she groaned. "C'mon, Roddy, let's see how the lil' guy's doin' tonight."

Whatever was in those tight red shorts didn't seem little. It seemed fearsome, straining against the spandex, long and hard. Peridot, barely realising she was doing it, leaned in, indecently eager for a first-hand refresher on human reproductive anatomy.

Using her teeth, Amethyst yanked down Rodrigo's shorts. Peridot put her hands to her mouth. His cock was rampant, immense, traced with veins and equipped with a bulbous, dark purple head that peeked from beneath a ridge of wrinkled skin. A far cry from the featureless cylinders Peridot had seen in her files. She felt something funny deep in her gut, and she didn't even have a gut, having not taken to eating yet. 

As Amethyst launched straight into her sloppy blowjob, bobbing her head, hands resting on Rodrigo's thighs and slowly creeping round to his arse, Peridot felt that twinge in her non-existent stomach again. It was stronger this time, more urgent. And there was a heat between her legs too, rising up from those ridiculous new parts Amethyst had had her grow. Itchy, tingly, distracting - ridiculously inefficient. No wonder humans were so primitive, if they had such urges to contend with all the time. And these penises half of them had weren't any better. How could you possibly design functional clothing if a part of you was constantly changing size?

She watched Amethyst pull away from Rodrigo's cock for a second, panting like crazy, a glutinous string of spit connecting her mouth to his hard flesh. She grinned up at him, before she dove back down, her hair waving as she tossed her head. Peridot had to admit, there was a certain allure to this...organicness.

Michael was as enthralled as she was. Peridot looked up at him, then down at his shorts, tented by his own erection. She swallowed. She didn't know why she did.

"Hey umm," she said, her voice sounding way more high pitched than she’d meant it to be.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her. She almost turned away in embarrassment, but held firm.

"Could I, uh, could I take a look at that?"

His smile said it all. "Sure. That'd be cool."

He let her make the first moves: standing in front of him, gingerly taking down his shorts. His cock almost bonked her in the face as it sprang up from its confines.

"Oh. Oh my," Peridot said. "It's...bigger, this close."

"Well, most things are," said Michael, philosophically.

"How true. So I just-" She wrapped a hand around his prick, and found herself unable to close her thumb and forefinger around it.

Different story if I had my limb enhancers, she thought. Oh well. Her other hand joined the first, and she took an experimental tug, watching, fascinated, as the skin shifted under her grasp and his foreskin slid back entirely from his glans.

"Wow! That feels - it's interesting," she said.

"Very interesting," said Michael. "You uh, want to keep going?"

So Peridot, in fits and starts and mostly from first principles, with only the occasional pointer from Michael, learned how to jerk someone off. She thrilled at each new discovery, finding out what made him moan and buck in her hands, and even found satisfaction in the mistakes that made him flinch and gently admonish her. Then there was the texture of his cock: its heat under her hands, the softness of his skin. And deeper, that solid tissue that still gave if she squeezed hard enough (but not too hard, that was one of her mistakes), betraying itself as flesh. In places she could feel the throb as his blood surged through his shaft, echoing to the beat of that mysterious heart organ biologicals had.

Peridot had didn't eat, but she had - purely for analytical purposes - given herself the ability to taste. And in the spirit of analysis, she kissed the tip of Michael's cock, flicking out her tongue, tasting sweat and precum, salty, sultry. It was gross and delightful and intoxicating all at the same time. Michael's whine spurred her to imitate Amethyst. Her throat, designed as it was solely for vocalising, wasn't the ideal receptacle for his cock, but on the other hand she had no gag reflex either. The whole thing felt huge, filling her mouth, her neck, and it just kept coming as she pushed her head down onto it, vision wavering until her nose was pressed right up against his crotch. There were little beads of his sweat clinging to his pubes. She caught a whiff of his scent, and imagined she could grow to enjoy it as much as Amethyst did. 

Peridot pulled back, eyes crossed as she watched Michael's dick slide out of her mouth, scarcely able to believe she'd swallowed the whole thing. Now, what had Amethyst done next? Oh, right. She went back down, intuiting what she needed to do, keeping her teeth out of the way and her lips pursed, building her own rhythm. She learned the art of fellatio as quickly as she had handjobs, and lost herself in action and reaction, the slurp and smack of her lips on Michael's flesh, the feeling of it grinding over her tongue and the insides of her cheeks, that strange, exotic stretch as he opened out her throat. He made sure she knew what a good job she was doing, too, gasping his praise to her, and he stroked her hair, gently wrapping his fingers in it, following the movements of her head rather than guiding them. Even though her own arousal was quickly getting the better of her, screaming at her to do something about it, something that she wasn't entirely sure how to do, it felt good just to give pleasure to someone else.

She was surprised and a little aggrieved, then, when he stopped her. Hadn't she done a good job? But he pointed over her head, and said, quietly:

"Thought you might want to see this."

She turned, to see Rodrigo slumped out against the ropes, panting, his head turned up to the heavens. His cock was still hard, and coated in a mixture of precum and spit. It looked like Amethyst had done her best to wring out his cum, but he'd held on, and now, with the crotch of her shorts soaked in her own juices, she was taking things up a notch. She bent over, yanked down her sodden bottoms, giving Peridot and Michael a great view of her big, jiggly purple butt as her hair fell away from it. She kept her legs together, and Peridot just caught a glimmer of her wetness between them, plus the streams of it that were now free to trickle down her thighs.

Amethyst turned around, grinding on Rodrigo's leg. Peridot, peer though she might, still couldn’t get a good look at Amethyst's pussy. Her crotch was covered over with a thicket of snowy white pubes. They were slicked down around the centre, as wet as her shorts had been, but they were still bushy enough to keep things hidden.

Rodrigo crouched behind her, lowering himself enough to claw at her breast. He gave it a rough squeeze through her tube top, while she arched into his grasp, rubbing herself catlike against him. With a playful swipe, he yanked down one side of her top, and out spilled her tit, resting huge and soft against her chest. Amethyst had given herself big, dark, puffy nipples, and the one that was exposed stiffened, erecting itself quite noticeably under Rodrigo's touch, while its sibling strained to make itself known through the fabric of her top.

"You didn't make yourself quite that big, huh?" Michael said to Peridot.

She shook her head. "I prefer a more compact form," she said. She wondered, though, whether it might not be worth another trip back into her gem to expand herself in a couple of places.

Rodrigo seemed to be tired of foreplay. Ducking down a little more, he wrapped his arms around her, sliding them in under her armpits, grabbing her thighs, then with a mighty roar he lifted her off her feet, standing straight back up. He crushed her against himself, pulling her legs to her chest, exposing her for Michael and Peridot to see. Finally Peridot got a chance to learn how her friend had sculpted her privates.

Amethyst had been as indulgent as she always was. Her pussy swelled from her groin like a great purple hill, one forested by her pubes, but a hill cleft by a deep, dark valley. Her fat outer lips were already parted wide from sheer arousal, and the sinuous rills of her inner folds lined them in even darker purple. Strands of her juices formed criss-crossing webs between either side, slowly oozing downwards as gravity took hold of them. To the top of her slit, her clitoris stuck out, huge and proud, while below nestled the wrinkled dark ring of her arsehole. And just above that, there was her opening, dribbling a fresh trickle of her wetness as its edges twitched and contracted, eager for something to fill it. All in all, it made Peridot wish she'd been a bit more creative with her own additions.

Rodrigo's cock jutted out below Amethyst's butt. He grunted, jostling her into position.

"Did you put on weight?" he muttered, just loud enough for Peridot to hear.

"Yo, it's not polite to ask a lady that," Amethyst responded.

"I know you can control your density, Am."

"Sheesh, fine, if you're going to be a baby about it."

A moment later, he looked like he was having a much easier time handling her. He lowered her into place, his prick grazing her pussy, its tip dipping into her hole. Another wave of arousal flowed over Peridot, and she saw herself in Amethyst's place. She looked over at Michael's cock. Still hard, still ready to take her, if she wanted it. Amethyst's howl interrupted her musings.

At first it looked like Rodrigo had dropped her. A second later, though, he stopped her fall, clasping her close, his cock embedded inside her. She squirmed in his grasp, accustoming herself to it.

"Fuck yeah," she said. "Been needin' that."

Peridot watched wide-eyed as Rodrigo lifted Amethyst again, his prick emerging from her inch by inch, anointed in her wetness. Just before it popped out of her completely, he let her drop again, driving it home. An exhilarated growl escaped Amethyst's mouth and she wriggled back against him, letting him build a routine that escalated into a vigorous powerfuck. Boobs bouncing, calves flopping against her thighs, she caressed the bits of Rodrigo she could reach and moaned for more.

Peridot would have watched all night had Michael not tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and tore her gaze away.

"Wanna go try some more stuff?" he asked.

Peridot took one more look at the free show, noting the ridiculous, eye-rolling expression of bliss spreading across Amethyst's face. Just how good must it feel if she was doing that?

"Yes," she said. "Yes I would."

They headed over to one of the turnbuckles.

“I was thinking you could sit up on the ropes,” Michael said. “You, uh, want a hand?”

“No, I’ve got it,” said Peridot. Gingerly, she climbed the ropes, and, clinging to them, turned herself around and sat with her back to the turnstile. It wouldn’t be a particularly comfortable position for long, but at least it put her face to face with her partner.

He was close now. She’d been sucking him off just a few minutes earlier, but this felt far more intimate. She looked into his eyes, looked away, swallowed, looked back again. He’d moved closer. He reached up, brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and went further up to stroke her hair. She shivered, amazed that a simple touch could feel so good. Nowhere near her newly formed erogenous zones, either.

“Want me to kiss you, Peridot?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said. “Please, yes.”

Michael put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in. Peridot, imitating what she’d seen on TV a thousand times before, closed her eyes, tilted her head and waited. His lips met hers, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to open her mouth and invite him in.

His tongue was soft and wet and wonderfully mobile, curling around and against hers. Overwhelmed by him, it took her a moment to respond, and when she did she discovered how a kiss could be half a battle and half a dance. She slid her tongue into his mouth and explored it, marvelling at its strangeness, finding it shaped and textured in ways she'd never even imagined making her own mouth.

She must have altered more of herself than she'd intended to in her hibernation, Peridot decided. Holographic hormones flooded her projection of a body, interfacing with her gem in unprecedented ways. Gradually, she was learning just how much arousal and passion a mind made of stone was capable of.

A new thrill added to her already full stock of emotions. Peridot felt Michael's hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes, peered to the side. He was plucking at her leotard's shoulder strap, peeling it down, and she was struck with a sudden sense of inadequacy. Would he even find her attractive, naked? Only one way to find out. She lowered her arms, and he broke their kiss. Peridot could have kept smooching him all evening, but she guessed he needed to breathe or something.

Michael took his time undressing her, rolling her straps down her arms bit by bit in between more kisses. She slid her hands out of them, while he rested his on her stomach, dragged them up her body, onto her chest. He gave her breasts a gentle squeeze through the lycra covering them, and she whimpered. Fresh sensation bloomed in her; she hadn't even intended to connect her boobs to her pleasure centres, but something in her crystalline subconscious had done it for her.

"You're so cute," Michael whispered to her.

"I am not 'cute'!"

"You're right." He kissed her forehead, just below her gem. "You're a great wrestler-" 

Another kiss. 

"-and gorgeous-" 

He plucked at her costume’s neckline.

"-and sexy."

One tug, and he had her leotard down, baring her tits. She had to admit, she was pleased with them, with their efficient, elegant, geometrically exact curves, and the perky, precise nipples she'd given herself. Michael, whether or not he appreciated the aesthetic thought behind them, certainly seemed to like them. He scooped them up in both hands, squishing them back against her chest, and his rough palms riding over her skin sent more of that unexpected pleasure scintillating up into her gem.

Michael reluctantly abandoned one of Peridot's breasts, though he kept on playing with the other. Peridot tensed; his newly free hand trailed down her torso, over her belly, and she realised where he was headed. Here was the ultimate test of her modifications to her body, to see whether she could experience the same ecstasy that Amethyst felt when she coupled with these humans. 

Michael traced a circle with his forefinger on her leotard, just above her mound, and just that was enough of a touch to make Peridot quiver.

"Ready?" he asked. He raised his hand off her leotard.

"Ready," she replied.

When he touched her again, he was as gentle as a zephyr, but even that, through the wet lycra covering her crotch, was almost enough to make her fall off the turnbuckle. She gripped the top rope, squeezing so hard she almost split the protective tape, while her legs clamped tight around the ropes below. Her toes curled up and didn't seem to want to uncurl, no matter how much she told them to. She tried to speak, to vocalise how she felt, but all that came out of her was a long, strained 'mmmmmm' through her clenched jaw. 

Michael stopped just below her clit, not wanting to overwhelm her. "Good?"

"Good!" Peridot squawked. "Please, please..."

He got what she was trying to say. Very carefully, he slid aside her leotard's crotch, and even that was enough to set her moaning again. She'd made her pussy a neat slit, lips turned inwards, with her clitoris a little bump at the top. Sighting down herself, she was just about able to see how slick she was down there, her juices smeared over her skin. Michael's fingers hovered millimetres away. She closed her eyes, not trusting herself to not flinch away when he moved.

He made contact. She screamed, then, as he started to rub, screamed louder. Surely no one else had ever felt this way, no one had experienced such joy. It was too much, she wired everything up wrong, made her body feed her gem signals that were far too intense, and she was going to go poof, or her gem would crack. Shatter, even. She'd doomed herself to literally explode with pleasure.

But Michael kept on rubbing, and none of those things happened. The first rush faded, levelling off to something that was still beautiful, but bearable. He helped to anchor her, too, pressing his body up against hers, sending his hand up behind her back, up her neck, there to cradle her head and stroke her hair. Kissing her, he drew her attention away from her loins at the exact moment he drove his fingers into her. She whined into his mouth, humped his hand, begging him to show her more. He did.

Peridot had been scrupulous when she'd modelled her genitals, mapping her sensitive spots to the exact placement of human nerve clusters. Michael's fingers stretching her open felt exquisite, his powerful thrusts raw and exciting, filling her with friction heat. But there was a spot inside her, one Michael found, and as he hooked his fingertips into it Peridot felt another surge like the first one, moaned a muffled moan just as loud. He was relentless, circling it, pressing down, while his thumb slipped and slid over her lips, coming perilously close to her clit. Little sparks of light started flashing in the corners of her vision; she writhed, shuddered. Her body felt like it was getting smaller, hotter, tighter, and if she'd needed to breathe she'd have sworn she was suffocating. An involuntary jerk pulled her mouth away from Michael's and she'd mewled desperately, staring up into his eyes while he pulled himself closer, closer.

It was him touching her clit that did it, but honestly a few more seconds of him fondling her cunt would have done the trick anyway. Peridot was vaguely aware she was screaming. She was vaguely aware of a lot of things, like her walls convulsing, each spasm bringing a fresh wave of bliss, like parts of her body going numb and other parts turning almost painfully sensitive. Like Michael supporting her, like his strong arms wrapped around her body, his kisses burning her face. Like him peeling her away from the turnbuckle and carefully setting her down on shaking, knock-kneed legs.

"Sweet...stars," she managed to blurt out, a minute or so later. "That was - what was that?"

"You came," said Michael.

"I came? But I'm already here."

"No, it's an orgasm. Like, the finish line. You crested the wave."

Peridot blinked. "Okay. I...kind of get it? But it was pretty good."

"Figured you'd enjoy it."

Well. So that was an orgasm. If that was what biology could do for her, then she’d fully embrace the biological. Just like Amethyst, who - Peridot glanced over at her - was still locked in Rodrigo’s hold, being bounced on his dick as if they intended to keep on fucking all night. Part of it, she was learning, was that pleasure shared was pleasure doubled. To that end, she grabbed Michael and pushed him against the turnbuckle.

"Hey, what-!"

"Shh," she said, stepping up to him, eyeing his cock. It was still rock solid, and probably in need of attention since he'd interrupted her first blowjob. "I wanna say thanks."

And closing her eyes, with her lips and her tongue but without any words, she did. She reached down to her pussy as she sucked him, clasped her hand around it and made the wonderful discovery that she could give pleasure to herself, too. Once again she lost herself in the rhythm of his cock grinding inside her mouth, the taste of his precum as it leaked from him, but this time she had something else to keep her distracted. She worked herself into a near-frenzy, throating him with every thrust, while her fingers made endless sloppy, slishing noises against her wet flesh, flicking her juices all over the mat beneath her.

Peridot didn't manage to cum before Michael groaned out: "Peri, gonna-"

She popped his prick out of her mouth, looking up at him. "You're coming? You've reached orgasm?"

"Mmm!"

Without really thinking about it, Peridot directed his cock down towards her chest. A moment later, it pulsed in her hand, twitching like a wild thing. She yelped and almost let it go, but kept hold of it and stroked it until Michael gave a deep moan and it spurted something thick and white across her tits. A few more strands followed, smaller and weaker than those previous, but they felt just as hot, wet and sticky on her skin.

Peridot left Michael panting, let go of his cock and let it droop its way back to flaccidity. She was fascinated by this new thing.

"This is...semen?" Peridot asked, scooping up a blob of it. She spread her fingers, watched it stretch in goopy strands between them.

"Yeah," Michael puffed. "The stuff of life. Nature's miracle. Man batter."

Peridot raised her hand to her nose, sniffed, frowned. "Smells weird." She stuck her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. "Tastes weirder. I guess it's an acquired thing?"

"Well, we don't generally eat it. Unless that's your thing, then let your freak flag fly. How are you, uh, gonna get that out of you, anyway?"

"Don't ask."

If Michael did have any follow up questions, they were interrupted by a scream from the other side of the ring. Amethyst was thrashing in Rodrigo's grasp, her mouth wide open, her one visible eye rolled up to the ceiling. His cock pumped into her like a piston, faster, faster, while he groaned, then roared, then came to a convulsive stop, hips bucking up on autopilot for a few last thrusts. He slumped, and Amethyst fell back against him, beads of sweat glittering across both their bodies. Holding her with one arm, Rodrigo wiped his brow, then leaned in to kiss her. His cock slid from her pussy, and Peridot watched his cum leak out of Amethyst, drip by milky drip.

Rodrigo set Amethyst down, and she tottered over to the centre of the ring, with him following closely behind. She looked quite the sight: her hair messed up, one tit out, jizz and juices dribbling down her leg. Still, Peridot supposed she didn't look much better, with her leotard covering nothing of importance and her boobs covered in Michael's cum.

They met in the middle. "Have fun, you two?" Amethyst asked, with a lascivious wink at Peridot. "'Cos we sure did."

"My back ain't gonna thank me tomorrow, though," said Rodrigo, smiling.

"Yeah, but your dick will."

"That makes no sense."

"We did," said Peridot, cutting across an incipient argument. "Right, Michael?"

"Right."

"Only...we didn't have, you know, sex sex, yet."

"Seriously?" said Amethyst. "The heck were you guys doing, then?"

"I kind of want to try something." Peridot looked at Rodrigo- "Can I give you a blowjob-" -and towards Michael. "-while you umm, fuck me?"

"Daaaaaamn, noice, P-dot," Amethyst crowed. "Gettin' your cherry popped with a spit-roast. Pretty ballsy move."

"What's a spit-roast?"

"Eh, never mind. Mikey, Roddy, you guys up for it?"

"Yep," they said, pretty much simultaneously.

"And I've just got one small change. If you're cool with it, that is."

So that was how Peridot ended up on hands and knees, still dressed in her rumpled wreck of a costume, gradually-drying cum crusted across her tits, Rodrigo kneeling at her face and Michael doing the same down the other end. Plus Amethyst lying beneath her, head under her crotch while hers was above Amethyst's.

Peridot whimpered when Michael touched the tip of his cock to her pussy. It felt a whole lot bigger than his fingers; it would go much deeper and much faster. She felt his fingers digging into her arse, his thumbs spreading her lips wide. The air felt incredibly cold against her overheated flesh, and she shivered. She barely noticed when he started to thrust into her, he was so careful, until she began to stretch around him and gasped at how good it felt. Her walls clutched close to his dick, tight enough that she thought she could count every little bump and ridge on it.

Rodrigo needed her attention too, though. She reached out, grabbed his cock and pumped her hand along its length, smearing out his cum and Amethyst's juices. When she popped it into her mouth, she wondered if it was her fellow gem that had made it taste so different from Michael's. Fortunately there was an easy way to check. Keeping her hand on Rodrigo's penis, she ducked down to Amethyst's crotch and took a lick. Amethyst mostly tasted of cum, but there was an unmistakable flavour that was all her own. Peridot heard a pleased murmur from beneath her hindquarters, and gave Amethyst a few more licks before she turned back to Rodrigo, going down deeper on his cock this time. She added eating pussy to her list of things to try, too.

Michael bottomed out, his hips pressed against her butt. Peridot wriggled, testing his prick inside herself, marvelling that she'd taken it all. He was so hot and vital, and the way his dick twitched when she clenched around it made it feel like they were connected, body to body. A physical fusion, almost. She whined as he dragged himself out of her, and she found that if she kept herself taut it felt even better. She relaxed just before he thrust into her again, harder, more urgently. He was still needy despite her earlier ministrations, it seemed, and he bumped her forward onto Rodrigo's shaft with his impact, driving him down her throat. He groaned and she shrugged, figuring that she might as well take it all the way. She pushed herself down to the base of his cock, and held him there while Michael took his next few strokes.

Each one was more forceful than the last, quicker to press into her, quicker to leave. She found herself rocked between her lovers, gulping down Rodrigo's cock as Michael withdrew from her, letting the former slide from between her lips as the latter speared her on his prick. Michael slid his hands under her leotard and explored the parts of her hidden beneath it, squeezing her slender waist, while Rodrigo stroked her hair, occasionally reaching down to fondle her tits. Amethyst, too, got into the action. She grabbed Peridot's arse, dragged her down and swiped her tongue across Peridot's slit. Peridot yelped, then moaned, as Amethyst did it again, slower, more thoroughly. She wriggled against Amethyst's face, lowering herself into her soft strength. Surrounded by bodies both flesh and photonic, with the steady slap and tug of dicks penetrating her at both ends, with three separate sets of hands caressing her all over, Peridot let herself drift away into bliss.

Michael and Rodrigo sped up, leaning over Peridot as their own passions took hold. Their sweat pitter-pattered onto her back, soaking into her costume in places, and she determined that she would give herself sweat glands next chance she got. Her pussy was working out just fine, after all, pulsing around Michael’s cock, each flutter of the muscles inside filling her body and her gem with fresh pleasure.

Once again, there was that impression that it was too much for her, that she'd be overwhelmed and dissolved. Her vision blurred, her body started to weaken. She had to rely on her partners to hold her up, on Amethyst as her support. With Rodrigo's cock filling her throat she couldn't properly scream, but she could whine around it, and the vibrations spurred him on, making him hump against her until he was all but fucking her face. She tried to curl her tongue around his dick and found it swollen to immense proportions, pulsing with his heartbeat, its skin taut and smooth. He was as close as she was.

Likewise, Michael was moaning freely, hammering against Peridot's rear, his balls slapping against her slit and Amethyst's head. Amethyst had her face planted firmly between Peridot's thighs, swirling her tongue around her clit and giving it the odd suck that made Peridot gurgle around Rodrigo's cock in the most undignified way. Everything served to push her towards her edge: the taste of Rodrigo, Michael's dick making her cunt full, hot, and sore in the best way, the electric, unbearable pulses jumping from her clitoris every time Amethyst touched it. Down came that feeling of vice-like pressure, squeezing her from all sides, the surrender of bodily control, the wave that, just for a second, swept away all cares and left only delight.

Something warm splattered across Peridot's face. Rodrigo was coming, squirting across her cheeks and jaw. 

"Sorry," he said. "Pulled out a little too late."

"S'okay," she said, blearily, feeling a blob of his jizz wobbling from her chin. She reached up, flicked it off.

Behind her, there was a cry, a groan, and similar warmth flooded her pussy. Michael's cock slipped out of her, leaving her feeling wonderfully loose and liquid inside. 

Amethyst slithered out from beneath Peridot, stood, and helped her up. Her legs trembled, and she clung to Amethyst's arm.

"You okay, Peri?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes," she said. "That was just a bit...intense."

"Sure was," Michael said. "But you were great."

"Showers?" Amethyst suggested, and the guys nodded.

"Reckon so," said Rodrigo. "I hope you'll come back and practice with us some more, Peridot."

"You know, I think I will."

"Can't wait to whip my butt again, huh?" said Michael.

"Sure. That and sex with you guys is pretty uh, 'tubular.'"

They laughed, high-fived, parted ways. Amethyst showed Peridot to the showers. There, with their costumes discarded on a nearby bench, under a stream of hot water, Peridot let herself relax, savouring the feeling of Amethyst's arms around her, her hands roving up and down her body, gently scrubbing her clean.

"So forget wrestling," Amethyst murmured to her. "How was your first first time?"

"Pretty incredible," Peridot admitted. "I guess you were right about, you know, the changes. So umm. Thanks."

"Hey, no probs."

Peridot grunted; Amethyst had reached between her legs, hand hovering over Peridot's quim.

"Want me to clean you up here?"

Peridot smirked, slipped her hand between her own butt and Amethyst's crotch, and felt around until she found the softness of Amethyst's pussy.

"Only if I get to do the same to you."

"Go for it."

So Peridot sighed as Amethyst slipped two thick fingers into her, and she probed Amethyst as deep as she could, happy, pleasured, and bursting with ideas about all the nasty, thrilling, biological things she could try out next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to anonymous for this one. Follow me over at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
